The present invention relates broadly to the use of solar energy for heating a building, such as a home. More specifically, the present invention relates to a solar collector assembly for absorbing solar energy and transferring the absorbed energy as heat to the interior of building.
Numerous types of solar collectors are currently on the market. Solar collectors generally utilize a collector plate or collector medium which absorbs solar energy. Thereafter some transfer medium, generally a fluid, passes by or in close proximity to the collector plate or collector medium to transfer energy in the form of heat away from the collector plate or collector medium. The transfer medium either passes the heat energy directly into the air of a building or to a storage medium.
One method of classifying solar collectors is according to the type of transfer medium used. One type of solar collector utilizes a liquid, such as water, as the transfer medium; and another type of solar collector utilizes a gas, generally air, as the transfer medium. When gas is utilized as the transfer medium, the air which has been heated by the solar collector can be passed either directly into the interior of a building to be heated or to a storage medium, such as rocks.
The following patents are illustrative of various prior art solar collectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,317 of Scharfman discloses a solar collector wherein fluid conduits are disposed above a flat collector plate and in heat conductive relation to the plate. The fluid conduits are adapted to generally carry water as the transfer medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,226 of Atkinson discloses a heat collector and storage chamber which is adapted to be mounted adjacent a wall of a building. The storage chamber holds a relatively large pile of rocks. A glass front wall permits sun rays to impinge upon and heat the rocks. Air, preferably from a conventional air furnace, passes through the rocks as the transfer medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,246 of Johnson discloses a building structure wherein the outer surface of the building is utilized as a solar collector. A plenum is formed behind the outer walls and a gas is blown through the plenum to transfer heat away from the walls. The air transfers the heat to subterranean gravel pits which serve as heat storage media. When heat is required within the building, heated air is passed from the gravel pits to the interior of the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,809 of Strand discloses solar heat collecting building blocks wherein the blocks themselves serve as solar collectors. Passageways are formed through the blocks so that air may be passed through the blocks to transfer the collected heat out of the blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,133 of Cook discloses a solar panel assembly wherein a plurality of triangular-shaped fins form a collector plate. Air is blown directly across the top surface of the collector plate to transfer heat therefrom to the interior of a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,652 of Worthington discloses a solar collector which utilizes a generally flat plate collector. The solar collector is ullustrated as either a roof mount or wall mount collector. As a wall mount collector, the transfer medium is drawn directly into a room to be heated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,324 and 4,054,125 of Eckels disclose the use of focusing elements above a collector to direct light thereto. In several embodiments, a curved collector plate having a small radius of curvature is disclosed. The curved collectors plates generally form a curtain-like structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,832; 4,067,316; and 4,071,016 also disclose solar energy collectors or panels.